The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Dashxe2x80x99.
The new Chrysanthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif. and Alva, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new cut Chrysanthemum cultivars having inflorescences with desirable colors and good form and substance.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross made by the Inventor in September, 1997, in Salinas, Calif., of a proprietary Chrysanthemum seedling selection identified as code number K548, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Chrysanthemum seedling selection identified as H049, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent.
The cultivar Dash was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla., in November, 1998. The selection of this plant was based on its desirable inflorescence color and good form and substance.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla. since February, 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Dash have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Dashxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Dashxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright cut Chrysanthemum that is usually grown as a natural spray.
2. Freely flowering habit, about 8 inflorescences per flowering stem.
3. Small anemone-type inflorescences that are about 3.7 cm in diameter.
4. Attractive golden yellow-colored ray and disc florets.
5. Response time about 68 days.
6. Dark green foliage.
7. Dark purple-colored stems.
8. Excellent postproduction longevity with inflorescences maintaining good substance and color for about three weeks in an interior environment.
Plants of the female parent, the seedling selection identified as code number K548, and plants of the new Chrysanthemum differ in inflorescence form and color as plants of the female parent have daisy-type inflorescences with dark pink-colored ray florets.
Plants of the male parent, the seedling selection identified as code number H049, and plants of the new Chrysanthemum differ primarily in inflorescence color as ray florets of the male parent are white in color.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can be compared to plants of the cultivar Fargo, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,108. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Madrid, Cundinamarca, Colombia, South America, plants of the new Chrysanthemum are more vigorous than plants of the cultivar Fargo. In addition, plants of the cultivar Fargo have daisy-type inflorescences whereas plants of the new Chrysanthemum have anemone-type inflorescences.